Scott Family Secret Pt 1
by Ghostwriter
Summary: There's a good reason why Dan blows hot and cold. Lucas finds this out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

SCOTT FAMILY SECRET

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Given the fact that Dan often blew hot and cold through the first four seasons, the thought crossed my mind that if this was the type of show, it would've shown that he was possessed. Then I got to thinking, what if Dan **was** possessed? First chap will have a sort of a prologue feel and then takes place after "Unopened Letter to The World", second chap will combine the episodes "First Day On A Brand New Planet" and "With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept" with a slight twist, the third chap will take place during the episode "Songs To Love And Die By" and "All Of A Sudden I Miss Everyone", and then the rest of the story will take place of season 5. This will eventually be a crossover between OTH and Supernatural. OTH belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot. Fic will have some slight language. Up until season 5, I will be using airdates as the timeline of events.

CHAPTER ONE

MID-1950s

Royal Scott stared at the man in front of him.

"You're kidding me, right?" he questioned. The man shook his head.

"I'll give it to you---a boy who's the best at everything. You just have to give me one thing in return," he answered.

"What?"

"I'll let you know when the time comes." The man let out a terrible grin and his eyes shone a bright yellow.

FEBRUARY 2, 2005

Lucas walked back into the house and let out a heavy sigh as he entered his room. He had just gotten back from court and had told the judge that he wanted to live with Dan. _Man, I can't believe I did that_, he thought to himself. But he had to. Otherwise, Keith would be hurt, and everyone would know about his HCM. Hearing shaky panting coming from the hallway, his brows furrowed.

"Dan?" he asked. _What's he up to now?_ he wondered.

"Stay away from me, Luke," he heard the man say. _What?_ he wondered.

"Dan, what are you up to now?" Lucas demanded, coming out into the hall. Almost immediately, he felt himself flying backwards. _What the heck?_ he wondered.

"I said 'Stay away'," his father growled. Lucas looked up---and gasped. The man's eyes were black.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

OTH belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot. The two scenes here will be like in the show, just with my spin on it. Starts at the scene when Dan walks into the gym, though there one line will be changed and there will be some added lines. Only Lucas and Keith know about what's going on with Dan because even though I didn't show it, Keith and Dan explained to Lucas about the demon after Lucas first saw the signs of the possession.

OCTOBER 19, 2005

"And what little secret is that?" Startled, Lucas and Peyton turned around to see Dan. "Sorry to interrupt your little melodrama, but Lucas and I have unfinished business," he continued, approaching them. Lucas took one look at his father's eyes and tensed. _Dang it. He's not in control_, he realized.

"Peyton, you should go," he suggested.

"Yeah, we're both going," she agreed, taking his arm and heading out with him. "A bit oedipal, don't you think? Trying to kill Daddy?" Dan continued, cutting them off, causing Lucas to put a protective hand in front of Peyton. "Someone should tell Mom she's in for some action," the man said snidely. The boy had to suppress the urge to rise to the bait.

"You don't know what happened that night," Lucas said. _Come on, Dad. Fight it_, he silently urged. The man stared as if remembering something. Or maybe the demon was just reading his mind. Lucas had to suppress a shudder at the thought. "You can't remember, and it's killing you," he finished. _Come on, Dad. You're stronger than this_, he urged again. He started forward.

"Enlighten me," he snapped, grabbing his throat.

"Let go," Lucas said. _No, Dad…please_, he thought.

"Leave him alone!" Peyton exclaimed at the same time.

"This is a family matter. You'd understand that if you had one," Dan said, shoving Peyton to the floor.

"You son of a bitch!" Lucas shouted, punching the man and knocking him back. The man laughed. "My record on this court's a little better than yours, Lucas." Lucas went to punch the man again, but this time he got a firmer grip on the boy's throat.

"Don't…" the boy groaned as he struggled to get free. _No, Dad. Don't do this. Come on. Wake up,_ he silently pleaded.

"You really think you can try to kill me?" the thing asked in his father's voice.

"Stop it!" he heard Peyton shout as she ran up beside him.

"You think you can get away with this?" it continued. _Dad! Dad…come on, please_, Lucas thought frantically.

"Let go!" Peyton insisted, trying to stop him.

"There are easier ways to kill a man, Lucas!" it taunted.

"He wasn't trying to kill you!" Peyton shouted.

"Like choking!" it growled. _Dad, don't you let it kill me_, Lucas begged.

"He saved your life!" Peyton screamed, hoping it would shock the man into letting the boy go. To her surprise, he kept hold of Lucas and even seemed to tighten his grip.

"Dad…help," Lucas said desperately. The man froze and his eyes returned to their normal color.

"No. I won't let you," he said, releasing him. Lucas toppled to the ground and gasped for breath.

"Lucas, please. You're going to have to tell him," Peyton implored, what Dan said not registering in her mind. The boy groaned, trying to catch his breath. _Thank God. Thank God he regained control_, he thought in relief.

"I **was** there, but not to kill you," Lucas confirmed. Both Dan and the demon froze as they finally remembered the events of the fire and saw Lucas saving the man. "I saved your life. But I probably should've let you burn." Dan closed his eyes as he fought to stay in control. _The last part was for you, you bastard_, he silently told the thing that had controlled him for the last seventeen years. Lucas looked at the man.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Luke, I---" he started to say.

"I know. Just go---before you lose it again," he interrupted. Dan nodded and then walked out. Peyton crawled up to the Lucas, her face twisting into a confused expression as she realized some of what the men had said.

"Lucas, what was that all about?" she questioned.

"Leave it alone, Peyton," he told her. Peyton stared at him, scared and confused, as Lucas just gave her a troubled look.

MARCH 1, 2006

When Lucas heard the shot just moments after Peyton was wheeled away on the stretcher, he turned around and immediately headed back for the school.

"LUCAS!" Karen shouted.

"Son, you can't go in there!" one of the officers said, grabbing his arm. Lucas just yanked free and continued on his way, pushing past the other officers. He raced inside and headed for the hallway, where he was just in time to see Dan point a gun at Keith.

"Danny, fight it," Keith told him.

"Sorry. Danny's napping," the demon said.

"Dad, no!" Lucas cried just the man pulled the trigger. Keith stared and then collapsed to the ground. "NOOOO!" Lucas screamed, falling to his knees as Dan turned around in shock. _Tell me Lucas didn't just see this_, he thought frantically. However, he could see that his wish went unheeded. Father and son stared at each other. Then, with an inhuman roar, the demon fled from Dan's body and through the halls' air vents, where it left the school unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER

This is the fourth season chap. Some lines will be different as well as a completely different scene in "All Of A Sudden I Miss Everyone". OTH belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot. As far as I know, they've never given a number for Harvelle's Roadhouse, so I'm making something up.

DECEMEMBER 6, 2006

"You picked the wrong day to haunt me, Keith. Go away," Dan said in resignation. Though he had to admit, he wasn't sure **why** Keith was doing this. His brother knew that he wouldn't have killed him if that damn demon hadn't taken control just as he walked into the school. Or maybe **that** was it. Maybe Keith thought he was weak for letting the thing get the best of him after they had tried so hard to keep it at bay.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't do that, Danny," Keith said. Dan looked up in surprise.

"Well, well, it's about time you showed up. The kid version of you is just annoying at this point," he said with some fire. Keith laughed.

"Sorry, Little Brother. Just needed to make sure you were paying attention," he apologized.

"What do you want? An apology for killing you? I **am** sorry. Keith, I---" Dan started to say.

"I know that, Danny. I'm not mad at you and I don't blame you," Keith interrupted.

"Then why are you here?" Dan wondered.

"Lucas," Keith responded.

"What about, Lucas?" Dan asked, turning around worriedly.

"It's after Lucas. Now I'm doing all I can by visiting him while he's in his coma, but this thing wants him, Danny---badly," Keith cautioned.

"What do we do?" Dan asked.

"Memorize this number, Danny: 000-555-7394."

"What's that?"

"The number for Harvelle's Roadhouse. I found it before I was killed. Remember it, Danny. 000-555-7394." Keith disappeared.

JUNE 13, 2007

Dan was sitting in his cell when the guard came up.

"Hey, Scott. You got a visitor," he stated, and then left. Almost immediately, Lucas came into view.

"Luke," he said, standing up.

"Hi, Dad," the boy greeted.

"How'd the graduation go?" he questioned.

"Pretty good, except Haley went into labor during her speech," came the response.

"How is she? Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Luke, not that I'm not glad to see you, but why did you come here?"

"Just wanted to let you know that you have a beautiful grandson named James Lucas Scott and that Karen's delivery went just fine. She and Lily are adorable."

"Oh, that's great. I---" Dan froze as realization hit him. "No," he said in dread. Lucas' normally blue eyes went marble black for a split second before changing back. "Let him go, you bastard," the man hissed.

"Aw, don't worry, Danny. I'll take good care of your boy," the demon taunted.

"No! You won't get away with this!" Dan shouted, banging on the glass. The demon let out a peal of laughter as he walked away.


End file.
